Tsuganashi Aiba
Tsuganashi Aiba is a member of the Wizard Brace and the brother of Mui Aiba. Shortly before the start of the series he had his memories modified and worked as a member of Ghost Trailer until the modified memories were erased. He is voice by Toshiyuki Morikawa (un-confirmed). Appearance He has neck-length black hair (In the manga initially shorter but growed later on) and bangs that cover his right eye. He has pale blue colored eyes. He has average height and weight but in the manga appears more slim and somewhat curvaceous. Tsuganashi wears a black T-shirt (with sleeves rolled up to the elbows), black pants and black shoes.In the manga, he wears a white police-style T-shirt (with black diamond buttons on the sides of the collar and cuffs & it's sleeves rolled up to the elbows) with black skinny jeans . Occasionally, he wears a dark blue knee-length coat which seems to be the formal uniform of Wizard Brace, the community he is participates in. Personality Tsuganashi Aiba appears to be a cold and careless person and (somewhat sadistic in the manga), as evident when attacking Mui, completely disregarding ever being related to her due to the memory loss. He's quick to attack, and doesn't seem to care about his victims. However, he is shown to have somewhat of a heart and untrue to his real emotions as evident in the ice castle, when Mui mentions how much she's missed him, but he's unable to accept these feelings and was quick in an attempt to finish her off. He was also revealed to have been more pleasant person in the past. After having his memories return, he became a more gentle person who cares deeply for Mui. He is also protective of his little sister as he became enraged when his ex-girlfriend, Kisaki, claimed that Takeshi was Mui's boyfriend. History He's the first child, and first son, of the Aiba family, and like his parents born a magician, making him a pureblooded wizard. A few years after him his younger sister, Mui, was born. The two were always close growing up, like practicing magic together, along with Mui giving him a white glove that became his Aspect. At some point, in an unknown order, one or both of his parents died. He started carrying around a sword of his father's he named Lancelot, and joined Wizard Brace. In more recent times he was captured and brainwashed, and in pursuit of her ended up causing Mui to meeting Takeshi, and beginning the series of events that is the series. Plot He was first seen with Hotaru Kumagai, Takao Oigami and Ushiwaka. He was formerly a member of Wizard Brace, the community which viewed the Ghost Trailer as the greatest enemy, so is detested as a traitor amongst them. However, later he was used as a hostage exchange for both Hotaru Kumagai and Takao Oigami but his previous memories had still not returned as yet, so he fought Takeshi Nanase, Mui Aiba and Kazumi Ida once against, but this time they fought him prepared as Mui would later shoot him with a special bullet that seals magic, thus canceling the previous mind rewritten spell and in-turn making him the old Tsuganashi once again. Abilites Ancestral Magic: Destructive Magic Evil Ice : The ability to allow him to manipulate ice and freeze objects. It also can be use to create objects made of ice *'Wire Blizzard': This spell creates pillars of ice that are shot out at the enemy. *'Icy Castle': This creates a barrier of ice is formed around the target and traps them inside it, causing them to suffocate to death *'Invisible Disc': This creates a disc shaped ice are created and thrown. *'Big Hail': This creates a constant barrage of large ice particles that are shot out at the enemy. * Diamond Seeder: produces ice spikes from the ground * Stub Robin: 'fires a volley of ice shards *'Ice chain(unnamed) : This creates a chain that can be grabbed onto other things. * Death Cube : freezes his opponent to death. Miscellanous: * Drive: '''increases speed and attack power Aspect '''Glove: A simple left handed white glove given to him by his sister. Lancelot: Though not his Aspect, Tsuganashi also carries a saber he named Lancelot that he has shown channeling his magic through. It's a memento of his late father. Relationships [[Mui Aiba|'Mui Aiba']]' : ' Tsuganashi's little sister. They have been very close for a long time, even his Aspect came from her. After being captured and brainwashed by Ghost Trailer, Tsuganashi became very cold and violent towards Mui. But after being freed from the brainwashing and returning to Wizard Brace the two have shown a to have a good relationship, though at times Tsuganashi teases Mui (simple sibling relationship). Mui has also shown a bit of a brother complex, though mainly when he is with his ex-girlfriend, though any specific reason for this hasn't been mentioned (There could be a backstory to it like Kisaki teases Mui unknown to Tsuganashi, Kisaki lies to Tsuganashi about Mui just to get Mui in trouble or Mui thinks her elder brother will stop paying attention to her classic reason ) Kisaki Ena : Tsuganashi's ex-girlfriend. In the last episode Kisaki gave shelter and protection to Tsuganashi, Mui,Takeshi and Ida. She and Tsuganashi seem to be close to the point Mui doesn't like it. [[Takeshi Nanase|'Takeshi Nanase']]' :' Tsuganashi met Takeshi met shortly after her. The two were first on bad terms as he kept attacking and hurting his sister, though this was because his memories were altered by Ghost Trailer. After Mui fixes his altered memories the two are now on friendly terms with each other. But Tsuganashi can be a little hostile towards him due to Mui liking Takeshi. This is best shown when Kisaki calls (obviously lying) Takeshi was Mui's boyfriend and Tsuganashi immediately reacted angrily towards him telling him that he better not be. [[Hotaru Kumagai|'Hotaru Kumagai']]' :' A comrade of Tsuganashi when he was at Ghost Trailers . They both are quite friendly together but nothing special. [[Takao Oigami|'Takao Oigami']]' :' A comrade of Tsuganashi when he was at Ghost Trailers . They both are quite friendly together but nothing special. [[Ushiwaka|'Ushiwaka']]' :' A comrade of Tsuganashi when he was at Ghost Trailers .They both are quite friendly together but nothing special. Gallery Download (27).jpg Download (29).jpg Download.jpg Images (3).jpg Images (8).jpg Images (12).jpg Images (26).jpg Picture1.jpg Download (2).jpg Download (1).jpg Tsuganashi Aiba anime.jpg|Character design of Tsuganashi Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Evasive Magic users Category:Ghost Trailer members